


Drunk out of Love

by Yun_ji



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Crying, Depression, Falling In Love, First Time, Fluff, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Smut, top/bottom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-06 08:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10330034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yun_ji/pseuds/Yun_ji
Summary: Kyungsoo is hopelessly in love with Jongin.But Jongin does not give him any attention ...Until the one day when he was “drunk“ in front of his door...





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys,  
> This is the first time, im uploading something here, im always open for ideas and tips to get better! :))  
> ~<  
> Im not a pro at writing ffs so im sorry if it isnt perfect!~  
> Byee~~  
> Yun

I fell exhausted on the hotel bed. After 5 hours concert, the only thing I had in my head, was just sleeping! I lay there thoughtfully, I looked at the ceiling.  
'It was going well today!'  
'The fans liked it!'  
'The manager was satisfied!'  
These were the phrases that were buzzing through my head, but the really important thing to do ...  
'Did Jongin like it?'  
'Did he saw me?'  
Exactly that is my problem… I've known him for eight years, which does not change the fact that I still admire him as I did 8 years ago. Since the minute I saw him for the first time, I can only think of him. Some would say that I had slept 8 years of my life and slept with amorous feelings, I can tell them, yes they are right, but I could not have imagined my life being nicer. Every day you see the person you love so much, to spend several hours with him every day, to feel every day its proximity, that's what I call happiness.Of course, a response of my feelings would have improved everything, but how, If he does not even know about my feelings?

~ 

Through unobtrusive looks (or I try that they are unobtrusive, supposedly they are not) at ep the stage, i try to make him aware of me, every time I have my part in the song, and he looks at me, I have to focus so uncommon not to forget everything. 

When I see him dancing I might lose myself in his movements. My eyes follow each of his steps and in my eyes, they are all perfect. On the one hand, I am so glad that no one knows of my feelings, but sometimes the sight of him and the loneliness in me amaze me. These are the days when I sit alone in the bathroom on the floor, crying and most likely would throw everything. 

And exactly the person who brings me into this cruel network of feelings is the person who is in this situation next to me in the bathroom and tries to convince me that everything is getting well, and although he does not even know the reason for my sadness, I believe him every time.

When I look into his eyes, I see this familiar world that I love so much. His warm eyes, his eyes forming a sickle whenever he laughs.

~

And now I was sitting there, my eyes fixed on the ceiling. These are my thoughts that sweep through my head every day. I've often thought about confessing my feelings to him, but I never found the courage to do so. When I finally found no reason to longer stay awake, I made my way to the bathroom. I decided to take a shower to get my head clear and to get on different thoughts. But first I saw myself in the mirror, I did not see the 'perfect' star, or son, no, I saw a 23 year old small Dark-haired man, who tried his best to go through life happily, but always fails due to his own self. I set the water temperature to 35 ° C and entered, already freed from my clothes the shower cubicle.

'Jongin, Jongin, Jongin ...' Nothing more than he was in my head. I could not help it, I was hopelessly in love.I stood there, my head leaning against the wall of the shower, the water running over my body, and sometimes a tear run unintentionally over my cheek.  
'How childish,' I thought, 'to cry because of love, why love, nobody needs it, it only hurts you, tears you out of your life when you least expect it, and what do you get in the end? Either grief or with a lot of luck a person who loves you, and gives you the necessary attention, whether it is soul or physical, which you need.If only it would be so easy!

Deep in my thoughts, I heard it quietly knocking on the door. If I was still showering I would not have even heard this knocking as a quiet background noise. 'Ahh, I'm taking a shower just now, why does someone want something from me?' I thought as I quickly tied a towel around my waist not to face my late visit, completely bared.


	2. How it went on

Since it was already late, and I am also a very careful person, I saw through the keyhole before I opened the door. My eyes solidified in the sight of a man sitting on the floor, hanging his head and playing with the corner of the carpet ending at my hotel door. 

'What the?? J- Jongin? 'I thought to myself, though I would probably even have recognized him if he did not have his dark red hair at the moment. What is he doing on the ground? He is hurt?In my anxiety, I immediately wanted to open the door. But i thought of how i looked at the moment … half naked! Maybe I should change my clothes quickly.   
"Kyungs-jsbdbf, open up! Please!" I stopped. Why does he sound so different? What's wrong?   
"I'll be right back, just stay there at the ground!," I replied, running to the closet to find something normal to wear as quickly as possible. In the end it was a white t-shirt and gray jogging pants.

My head was full of thoughts, what happened and why he knocked so late at my door. I sprinted back to the door and tore it open, only to find Jongin in the same pose as I had left him. He raised his head slightly to look at me from below.   
"Kyung. Can I come in?" He let his head fall back into the original pose, and I jerked slightly together.   
"I-yes, of course. Can you stand up?" He tried to get up easily with weak hands, but he did not succeed. So he fell back to the ground and gave a slight sigh of himself.   
"Oh Jongin, you all right? Wait I help you!" I grabbed him under his arm to support him.I helped him stumble into my room, only now i noticed how close his face was to my.

I looked carefully at his side. He looked at me with half-closed eyes and slightly smiled at the sight of mine.  
"Since when are you so beautiful?" He suddenly said. I would never have expected such a statement, so I looked at him in shock.   
"What do you mean?"  
“Just as i said! I just havent found the time till now, to really look at you!“ I found myself, looking at him with big round eyes. 'I bet he is drunk or something like that, he behaves different, he would never say something like that.'   
He smiled at me obliquely and had probably expected an answer that fits his statement. But instead of giving him that, I looked embarrassed and still somewhat distraught to the ground. I tried to take him to the hotel bed, you can almost say, to carry.   
He, however, opposed my action and pushed me against the wall.This action came so suddently, which was why I could not defend myself in any way. On each sides of my head was one of his hands, and between them I stood, intimidated and shocked by him.  
"J- Jongin? What about you? What happened? Why are you like that? Are you drunk?", These were the questions, which in my state of shock just broke out of me. His rigid gaze changed into a gentle and calm which penetrated me with a slight smile.   
“Yeah im drunk!Drunk out of love!“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,   
> Already 29 hits :0  
> Thank you so much!!!  
> ~  
> Here is the second chapter .  
> I hope you like it! <3
> 
> Bye~~  
> Yun


	3. Love

“Yeah im drunk!Drunk out of love “, was the only thing he answered me, before he started to kiss my neck.It took me a while to understand what he was saying.

'Of love ...' But what even was more difficult to understand was that Jongin was working himself with caresses along my neck. "Hnnggh Jong-" I groaned as he had discovered a sensitive spot on my neck. His hands wandered from my hip, where they had been lying for a while higher to my upper body.

He stroked my chest with his fingers and felt every place there. Meanwhile, I let myself fall in the sudden situation and I lifted my still stiffly hanging down arms to put them around his waist. As he stroked my nipples more and more 'unintentionally' (it was not unwanted), I slightly twitched. 

I groaned and opened my mouth lightly. This used Jongin immediately to push his tongue into my mouth. Carefully, he explored every part of my mouth and while he was so busy with it, he pulled at the bottom of my t-shirt. This gave me the sign to lift my arms so he could take it off. 

Although I was always so ashamed when someone sees my upper body, I thought in the presence of Jongin not a second of what he could think of me. I felt so secure and comfortable in his arms, and I wanted to remain in this pose forever.

We stayed in that pose until Jongin got too bored and he lifted me up, so my legs were wrapped around his waist. He carried me toward the bed, which made me aware that he did not just want to cuddle. But he did not make any effort to free me from his grip, so I cuddled my head into his neck and pampered him with light kisses. 

"Kyungsoo?" I raised my head. "If you do not want to continue, tell me, I do not want to push you to anything!" Haha, as if I want to stop.   
"Jongin, I've waited so long, I'd rather never stop!" He smiled lightly and dropped my back on the bed first. "Ok, but I warned you!" Something unsettled by this message, I nodded, looking deep into his eyes. I focused on all of his facial props in search of one that was not perfect, but I could not find one. 

How did I deserve such a great person? I, Do Kyungsoo, a sometimes absolutely unacceptable person who had to experience so many defeats in his life that he had stopped counting them. Jongin could have anyone, but he chose me, and that thought makes me so happy than anything else.I followed his movements as he pulled his dark gray roll-neck sweater over his head, and even that was perfection. His cafe-brown skin, marked by distinct abdominal muscles, was able to see.

"Do you like what you see?" He asked me. He had caught me when I was looking at him uninterruptedly. I just nodded slightly, he was so right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,  
> Here for you, already the 3 chapter!  
> Already 56 hits, amazing! :))  
> ~~  
> Thank you so much!  
> Bye~~  
> Yun


	4. Romantic

Slowly, he moved to the bed on which I had been lying for some time without my t-shirt. He placed one of his knees on each side of my body. Then he slowly leaned back down, against me. First he gave my mouth a few gentle kisses and smiled, before he again sucked at my neck.

I buried my hands in his hair and in between, a moan escaped. Some time and hickeys later he began to trail down my neck. My breathing grew stronger, the deeper he came to my body. When he reached my left nipple, he first looked up at me. He found me looking at him with nervous eyes but did not waste any time and took my nipple in his mouth.

"Hnngh Jongin ahh!" Was the only thing I could give him in this situation.My full body was filled with excitement, embarrassment and lust. He was looking for my hand, to lock his fingers with mine, while he was using his teeth to make me feel good. I let him do all this and still could not believe that this really happened.

I swallowed hard and tried to fight for self-control but Jongin glancing up at me, eyes full of lust and tongue licking slowly over my nipple with these beautiful swollen red lips, pushes me over the edge.

"I warned you.", he said as he continued.He moved with his tongue further down and again my breathing began to get faster and faster. To calm me down, Jongin slipped back up to my face and kissed me.

"Kyung! Everything is well! You can trust me!", he said to bring me to normal breathe again.

"I- It's not so t-that I do not trust you, just … well I-"  
"It's your first time, is not it?" He said suddenly. I looked at him in shock.

"Ahh, do not say so loud, this e-embarrass me …!" Jongin smiled lightly, stroking my cheek with his thumb. I'd have expected him to laugh or not to take me seriously, but instead of doing that he kissed me deeply and affectionately. Then he whispered into my ear.  
"It is my honor to be your first!" I was slightly red and buried my face under my hands.

"Look at me Kyung! You really do not have to hide in front of me!"Slowly he took my hands off my face and put them to his chest, exactly over his heart.  
"Look, you are not the only one he is nervous!"I looked in his eyes.

"Okay! I trust you!" I replied and he just nodded and began to slowly move his hip on me.This time, the feeling was much nicer and I could relax. I felt something in my pants began to grow, but before I could even begin to feel embarrassed, he pulled my pants down and wrapped his hand around my length.  
"Ahhhrg Jong- ah!", I could only give by myself, because something else was not possible in my situation.  
He began to slowly move his hand and why was he so good at it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,  
> This is the next part of my ff!:)  
> Im really happy that already more than 100 people read my fanfiction!  
> ~  
> Important to say is, that its my first time, i try to write smut ... so im sorry if you are disappointed :')  
> Thank youu~  
> Yun


	5. First time?

I closed my eyes to let myself fall completely into his movements. I started to groan again louder, I did not care who felt disturbed in this hotel, because this moment was something very special to me. In my mind, my future played out, I went hand in hand with Jongin. Both the same ring on the right hand. Travalling together and finally I was able to get to know the feeling of love.

"Oh god Nini …, AH-!", tearing me from my thoughts. I looked down to notice that Jongin had replaced his hand with his mouth. This feeling was so new to me. On the one hand, I was intimidated by it, on the other I wanted him to never stop it.  
His tongue rubbed along my length, and again, his teeth came tenderly to my skin.

This sight of him was probably the hottest thing I've ever seen in my life. Already to see him like that turned me so on.  
In was completely under his control, no matter what I would try, I could do nothing, but I did not even wanted.

 

In my lust, I moved, to sink even more into the feeling, my hip upward. This also gave him the feeling of moving his head faster.

 

Suddenly I noticed a knot that formed in my stomach. I began to breathe more quickly and said quite to him. "Nini AH- I think I- I ... come!"

I was very ashamed of myself saying this, but I could do nothing, because Jongin only responded with a quiet "hmm". This sound, vibrated gently, and I gave in response a moan from me.

I got closer and closer to my climax which was the greatest feeling i have ever felt and in the end I came with a loud "Jonginn!", in his mouth.  
My chest lifted tremendously and fell, and even after 1 minute, normal breathing was not yet possible.

Then I felt Jongin slowly slide up to me, I looked at my right side, and looked directly into his glassy, dark brown eyes. He is so beautiful! This was the only thing that occurred to me at that moment.

"I love you!" He said, kissing me. This was the first time he'd told me this, and I loved it.  
At that moment everything was perfect, nothing could have been better. I lay there, in the arms of my friend and he loved me.  
"I love you too, so much," I said, cuddling into his arms.

"Really?" He asked. I looked at him confused. Why suddenly this question?  
"Then prove it to me!", A little unsure what he wanted from me, I put my head to my side.  
"H-How am I supposed to show you more?" I asked.

"Sleep with me!"


	6. Being in Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys~~  
> Im back, uhhj its so hard to write smut ... but i really try my best! :))  
> ~  
> Thank you so much for 222 Hits, thats already such a big number, I'm so happy! 
> 
> Bye~  
> Yun

I looked at him and he at me. I knew Jongin was the right one. I know I can trust him. In him I found the love, i missed for so many years.  
So what can I lose?

"Okay! I will show you!"  
And with these words, I sat up and knelt over Jongin's body. Even if it is incredibly difficult for me to take the first step, I wanted to show him that I love him. I want to give him the feeling that he gave me.

So I started to kiss him, I put as much love and feeling into the kiss as I could.  
He replied immediately, and put his hands around my neck to pull me closer.

We were so close on the bed and I wanted to start it slowly, but my body reacted faster than my head, so my hand began to work down his upper body. I drove over his perfect belly until I finally arrived at his waistband.

To tease him, I rubbed with my fingers slightly over his , now clearly visible bulge. He groaned slightly into the kiss, which I used to push my tongue into his mouth.

He pushed his hip up, he wanted more, but I just sat up and grinned down at him.  
"Whaht are youh laughing about?", he groaned, still from my touches in a dream.

"So needy for me!" I whispered, and this statement did not seem to like him at all, because he just rolled his eyes.  
"Yeah, i understand you well! Kiss me now!"  
I did it and began to work on his pants again.

The kiss was now no longer romantic and gentle, but changed into a wild restless.There were many body touches in the game and I loved it. After some trouble, I finally managed to pull off his jeans. I rubbed my hands over his thighs and worked my way up.

Jongin begged for my touch, but I let him fidget a little, never really touching the important part. But I had my fun with it.

"Kyungsoo ... ?? Are you serious?", he looked at me with annoyed but also excited look. I just smiled (just as he always did) and nodded.  
"Well, okay," I said, and with a hand movement, I pulled his boxershort down.

His now erectet shaft sprang free towards me and I was suddenly no longer so sure in my doing. He, however, under me with a slightly moving hip, gave me no choice.

I had to touch him, so I did it by taking it in my hand. He moaned loudly and breathed quickly.  
I gave his length some pumping, then took all my courage together and placed me above him.

Jongin, under me, shocked by my sudden action, just looked at me with a slightly open mouth.  
"K-Kyung, you do not have to do tha-AH!"  
I tore him out of his speech, slowly settling down on him.  
I pulled my shoulders up because of the sudden pain and my eyebrows tightened.

"Ahh, Nini i'm ... hhuhh," I had not yet got used to the unfamiliar size, so I needed some time before I slowly began to move on him.

The feeling of this fullness in me was the most overwhelming in this situation. I looked closely at Jongin during my movements and was satisfied that I could give him exactly the same if not more love.


	7. Talking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,~  
> Sry for not posting so long, i did not have any great ideas till now, so i hope you enjoy the next chapter! :)  
> ~  
> Ah i got so emotional during the conversation part... >.<  
> Bye guys~  
> Yun~  
> Have a nice weekend

I closed my eyes to feel even more and concentrate on him completely. Jongin placed his hands on each side of my waist to not loose the body contact and at the same time he began to place kisses on my neck.

I put my arms around his neck to pull him closer to me. His hands felt over my back, and I shuddered as he ran along my sides.

His movements became more and more demanding and my groan, gets even more and louder if this was possible.  
With him in me I felt so complete and I had never had such a strong feeling of pleasure.

"You're so beautiful kyung! I love you so much! You feel so good! "Jongin whispered in my ear and these words gave me so much self confidence that I also began to move more.

I put my hands on his cheeks to look him straight in the eyes.  
I smiled at him and looked down afterwards because with our eye contact I became a bit shy but he pulled my chin harshly to him and kissed me passionately.

His tongue ran lightly over my top lip to make clear that I should open my mouth. I did so, and our tongues were united, demanding a wild struggle.  
Of course, jongin won.

I forgot everything around me, everything did not matter, all the problems and fears had disappeared for this short moment.

Jongin became more and more demanding, moving up against my movements to penetrate even deeper.

"Hnngh Jong-!" I groaned into the kiss. In my lower stomach I felt an incredible feeling of pleasure and I knew I was approaching my climax.

Jongin was also aware of his condition and breathed ever faster. He clipped his fingernails into my back. Since he was always so gentle and loving, I was frightened at first, the pain came so unexpectedly.

But on the other hand, these kind of pain was also so good for me that I was only more turned on.  
"Nini i- ... ahh ... I think I come ...!"  
It was incredibly unpleasant to me to say this sentence, but he only gave me a loving glance and nodded.

He buried his head in my neck and whispered  
"Come for me!" Then he grinned, respectively, I felt his mouth angles pulled upwards.  
This boy makes me crazy!  
After this sentence, which he expressed most sexually, I could not restrain it, and came with a whimpering "Nini" between our two sweating bodies.

Still heavily breathing, my weak body fell on Jongin, who had already laid back on the mattress. Jongin put his arms tightly around my body and I pressed myself onto his chest. I closed my eyes and could hear his fast throbbing heart.

After a while that we had been quiet, Jongin kissed my forehead and whispered.  
"I love you!"  
Even if he had told me this today, that was the most beautiful thing he could have said at that moment.  
I raised my head lightly and answered him with a shy  
"I love you too!"

Jongin sat up, rubbed his eyes for a moment, then crawled in the direction of the end of my bed to get the blanket that had fallen to the ground.  
He took it and covered me and himself.

When we were together under the blanket, he suddenly began to speak about me.  
"Did you know i liked you since the first day? When you entered the room, I was immediately interested in you! "  
"No ... I did not know … why did not you say anything for 8 years?"  
"Well, I was often on my way to tell you ... but then my courage left me, or chanyeol intervened."  
"What has the chanyeol to do with it, nini?"  
"Whenever I watched you both, and that often happened, I felt that he would make you happier than I would, with him you always laughed so much and I was afraid ... well, not being good enough, Yes I know this sounds incredibly exaggerated, but it was like that... "  
"... how could you not be good enough? I've never met a person like you that makes me so crazy that it could tear me! "  
"are you serious? And I've often used to ignored you, because I thought that I would rather leave you alone than nerve you! Do you know how happy i am right now? I feel so complete with you by my side. I waited my whole life for someone like you! Where have you been? "

With these words, he began to kiss me again and I immediately closed my eyes.  
The kiss was full of feeling and I could feel his tenderness in it. Because even after we parted again, I felt dizzy.  
 I looked into his dark-brown eyes and suddenly began to doubt my way of living the last eight years without this look.


End file.
